


A Journey Home

by Wonderwomanwrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Capture, Escape, F/M, Kieth - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, Reader X Hunk, Reader X Kieth, Reader X Lance, Reader x Shiro, Reader/Hunk, Reader/Kieth, Reader/Lance - Freeform, Reader/Shiro - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron fanfiction, hunk - Freeform, interrigation, lance - Freeform, shiro never went missing, voltron fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanwrites/pseuds/Wonderwomanwrites
Summary: The Reader has been with the Voltron Crew since the beginning. After the big battle with Zarcon, you were captured by and are now be interrogated by the Price of the empire named Lotor. You have to make an escape, and you have to find your family.I plan on writing a series for each of the Paladins X Reader (I'm not sure about Pidge cause she's so young. I might do her aged up and if enough people ask. ) So who should I do first? Leave me a comment on who you'd like to see first!





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kinda new to the Voltron fandom. I hope you like it!

You hurt, but that was normal these days. You were captured not long after the big battle with the Galra empire. You hoped everyone else was alright, Allura, Coran, Pidge, Shiro, Kieth, Hunk and Lance. You sometimes felt like screaming into the void that was yourself about all the pain and anger and frustration you felt. While somedays you knew that everything would be okay. Your fellow earthlings were always the topic of the day. Allura and Coran were sometimes added in. Usually you just got shocked within an inch of your life because you never answered. You didn’t even remember if you could actually talk considering how long your vocal cords had been used.

Your wrists were starting to chafe against the weird energy cuffs. Your skin was lightly-well-toasted from the shocks. They didn’t cut you, that wasn’t their style, apparently. You raised your head-you could never get comfortable unfortunately- as the door opened. It was the same blonde haired Galra from the past few weeks (months? You lost track of time). They called him Lord or Prince. Apparently he was Zarkon’s son. Prince Lotor. You grit your teeth, but lowered your eyes, your didn’t want to get shocked for looking at him in the eyes…

"Ah, Earthling,“ he cooed,“Please raise those beautiful y/e/c gems. I’d love to see them.” He didn’t give you much of a choice as he grabbed your chin and forcefully raised your gaze to his,“There, isn’t this wonderful. You’re almost broken my little earthling, just a little more.”

You didn’t answer, just stared at him blankly.

"Don’t you grow tired of fighting it? Deep down I don’t think you and us Galra are that different, but you do have some weaker tendencies, just think how much stronger you’d be if you just didn’t fight yourself all the time. How much better it would be if you just gave up and gave in. Tell us what you know about the paladins.”

You shook your head, “Sorry, that’s just not my style.”

The Prince smirked, “Fair enough, I guess we can try the knew experiments that my mother has been wanting to try. They’ve supposed to connect one to another version of yourself. Unfortunately there’s been one side effects. They fill your head with these demons, they’ll poison your mind, you know. Fill you with fear and self-catered. None of the other test subjects have” The prince paused for effect, and you looked him n the eye as he sighed out, “… survived.”

You couldn’t help yourself. You snorted and then let out a few chuckles. This surprised Prince Lotor so much that he released your chin and took a step back, “That’s your Tactic?” You started laughing again, taking a breath to force out, “You’re going to fill my head with demons that fill me with self-hatred or whatever? That’s… that’s a joke right?” You regained your composure, glaring at the Prince, “ I’m a human with depression and anxiety. My brain already has demons living in it and they are constantly filling my head with these ‘dark thoughts’. I fight them, and sometimes they get in some cheap shots, but I’m still here. Your experiments won’t be able to fit in my head,” You smirked, “ And, you’ve made a mistake.”

The Prince stepped forward, fangs bared, he was almost nose to nose with you. “and what was my mistake?” He snarled, angry. Good. You needed him angry.

“You got too close,” You muttered out before slamming your head forward, knocking the Prince right in his face. Your barefoot struck out and grabbed onto a knife at his belt. You lifted your leg up as high as you could before sticking it into the metal panel. You swung your torso until you were resting on the handle and you pushed it in far enough to damage the inside of it. The cuffs at your wrists released you. You fell down to the floor and leapt over the groaning Prince while wiping away the violet blood on your forehead. Lotor heard you moving and his hand stretched out, catching a hold of your ankle. You stumbled but stayed upright, turning and delivering a hard kick with your heel. He went down down that time, and his hand went limp, releasing you and you ran for an escape pod.


	2. Step One to Home (Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with Shiro as the first boy that the reader is with. Hope you guys don't mind- who should be next?

You didn’t really know what planet you were on. Not really, your escape pod had crashed on some random planet. It was similar to Earth, which made you home sick, and it’s inhabitants were like these giant sloth things. There were also these adorable three eyes bunny like creatures. Both were fairly intelligent, when you were found in the escape pod, trapped thanks to all the debris that had fallen on you, you were taken to their small village. For a solid week the only time you were awake was to eat (which was a lot) and to go to the bathroom. Finally, you roused yourself enough to slowly sit up.

The sloth raised it’s arm to you in greeting before it sat down next to you. It offered you water and you managed to clear your throat enough to talk, “Hi. I’m Y/N. Thank you for helping me.” It smiled at you warmly, “I don’t suppose you can help me? I was captured by the Galra Empire and now I'm trying to get h... back to my friends. They pilot Voltron?"

The sloth nodded and motioned you forward with her clawed hand. You slowly got up, and they offered their arm to you for support. The sloth took you to their canoe that had this lion head carved on the front of it and you instantly knew that everything was gonna be okay. It took you on a long ride. Obviously the Lion was long gone, as all five were still (hopefully and as far as you knew) in the castle. You looked at the gorgeous and peaceful planet as the sloth rowed you along the river. You wondered if maybe you could stay there forever.

The sloth moved the canoe to the left bank and pointed to the shore. You took an oar to use as a walking stick, and the two of you trudged forward, you rambling the whole way. "I really appreciate you doing this." You limped along, waving at the yellow bunny like creatures," I haven't seen my friends in so long. I think you might have met a few of them, the small little one her name is Pidge and she wore green? Piloted the green lion. And Shiro, he was with her? Really sweet and polite" The sloth nodded and you smiled,"There are five more of them. Hunk, he pilots the yellow lion. He's a big softy, he always got your back and is the best cook ever. Then there's Lance," you chuckled," he's a big flirt, but he's a really good guy. I know he misses home and I hope he gets to see it again. There's so Keith," you kept talking, distracting yourself as the pain started to flare up in your muscles due to exhaustion. You had to keep going, "He's a... good guy. He sometimes can be closed off but he means well. When he smiles it's like a little light in the darkness."

"Princess Allura is one of the fiercest people I know. She works tirelessly to keep us all safe, even at the cost of her own safety. Coran, he's her advisor and the oldest out of all of us. He tries his hardest to stay strong and keep us all hopeful even in the darkest of time. He's also a little silly, but that makes it better." You giggle and suddenly the sloth stopped, you fell silent and looked over its shoulder. You saw a big mass walking out of the forest. The sloth moved faster than you’d seen it as it grabbed you and pulled you off of the walking path. You watched as a large beast, you froze, it was standing on four legs, about the same height as the sloth, but much bigger. It had the back legs of a jaguar with russet spots and clawed paws, the front half looked more like a bird of prey, with pupilless yellow eyes, a wickedly curved beak, talons and light tan wings. It had feathers on the front half rather than fur. It lifted it’s beak into the air taking a deep sniff. It might have smelled you. The sloth pushed the both of you to the ground, and you managed to wriggle away from it. You gripped the oar tightly in your hands and lifted your head just as the griffen like beast leapt into the air with a shriek, it’s talons and beak ready to tear into you.

You rolled out of the way, before getting to your feet with the paddle ready to fight it. It growled at you as it stood back up. You held your oar, bracing for an attack. It came and you dodged it again, landing one good smack on the side of it’s head. The oar cracked, a small piece falling off, and you knew that this had to end fast or you’d be without a weapon or walking stick soon. The griffen shook it’s head, turned it’s head to glare at you, but the Sloth also stood, stepping up right next to you and fell into a similar stance to you. You smiled at it gratefully before turning to the griffin, “Get out of here,” You yelled at it, “GO! GET!”

It flinched away from the both of you before slowly backing away into the brush. The sloth and you both breathed out sighs of relief, sharing another grateful look, you let out a chuckle.

The rest of the journey was faster, but the sloth showed you a very beat up, very worn down ship. You approached it and pulled some of the vines that had creeped up and chocked the ship. You weren’t a pilot but you sure could learn. The sloth helped you clear it away before it gave you a bag filled with supplies. You took it with a grateful smile, “I’ll be back one day to repay you and your people’s kindness. i promise.” 

You entered the ship, and the lights automatically came on. You were lucky, despite however long this ship had been here, it was still operational. Somewhat. You lightly rapped your knuckles along the control panel and it turned on. It looked like the ship had a good amount of fuel and you wondered what made it become abandoned, so you checked the captain’s long, thankful that Allura had helped you learn common languages that the galaxy still used. It showed a video of the sloth, or one of them. It looked a bit different from the one that had been showing you around. Maybe it’s grandparent or parent. You smiled and waved to it from the window as you powered up the ship and took off for deep space.

************

Shiro had been worried sick for you this entire time. Ever since the big battle with zircon you had gone missing. You had been out in space with Allura, fighting Haggar and her druids. They had almost killed Antok, had you not stepped in and intervened. With a giant explosion. Which was when you were most likely captured as it had blown you out into space. The Blade of Marmara was working the hardest to find you. Specifically Antok, owing you a life debt apparently. Shiro was sitting in Black, venting out his frustrations. “It just kills me that Y/N’s out there,somewhere possibly getting hurt. I mean she’s the sweetest person I know. She’s so great with everyone… usually.” Shiro smirked as he remember your heat butting with Allura at the beginning, the two of you had fought (sometimes passively, sometimes on the training deck) frequently. The Princess was not used to another strong female presence that didn’t always agree with her. She’d been used to her servants, her nurse, but she mainly looked up to her father. You two eventually just had to have a heart to heart and fist to fist match.

Shiro kept telling Black about you, “Once her and Allura got along they were like sisters. Corn was always grateful for her helping hand. She’s smart enough to somewhat understand Pidge, she’s one of the best cooks that can help out Hunk. She goofs off with Lance,” He smiled thinking of the last prank you and the Blue paladin had pulled. You’d both but green goop-food in his shampoo that dyed his white streak green for a whole week. “She also really listens to him when he needs it, and Kieth…. she was always there for him. She wouldn’t let him be alone, except when he really needed it…” The Black Lion let out a rumble and her Paladin gave one of her side control panels a pat, “Do you miss her too?” 

There was another rumble and Black went quiet. Maybe she was agreeing, but Shiro got one question filtered into his mind. What about you?

Shiro blushed furiously. “There isn’t really anything with me and Y/N, girl. We were friends, and she was really nice. I don’t think we ever really bonded, I mean, we were close, especially in age, and she always believed in me, but I… I…” 

Black was laughing so hard in her mind, but she didn’t want to let her Paladin know and embarrass him. She stayed quiet as her Paladin sighed and flopped back in his seat, thinking of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day and keep this machine going. I appreciate them greatly!

**Author's Note:**

> So who should I do first? Leave me a comment on who you'd like to see first! I gladly accept kudos!


End file.
